


It's Always Been You

by Emmy_Mae92



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Mae92/pseuds/Emmy_Mae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been Blaine and Kurt, ever since day one. They've always been meant to be ever since Kurt's parents brought him home from the hospital. They've had their ups and downs, tears and laughter, but the one thing that's never worried them, the other has always been there when they needed them, through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

"Blaine, honey, I want you to come and meet someone very special to me." A voice sounded above the two year old, and gently, he reached up to grab his Aunt Elizabeth's hand. Slowly, she guided him into the room where his parents were.

Allowing himself to be pulled into the room, a look of confusion crossed Blaine's soft caramel orbs. Quickly, he scrambled up on the chair next to his mother to investigate the moving yellow bundle in her arms. Gently, Jack put out an arm to steady his son as Blaine gazed on, intrigued by the bundle.

"He's beautiful, Lizzie," Piper murmured, glancing up at her best friend, finally returning her stare to the bundle. Blaine's brow furrowed further as he looked at his mother, his small hand reaching out to touch the bundle. He retracted his hand rapidly with alarm when the bundle gave a shriek, his golden eyes tripling in size.

Laughing, the four adults in the room watched Blaine. "Blainers, you got to be careful bud," Burt Hummel chuckled. Tenderly, he sat the small boy down in the chair and took the bundle from Piper Anderson. Looking back to Blaine, he instructed the small boy to hold his arms out gently.

Placing the bundle into Blaine's arms, Burt took a step backwards, although both he and Jack Anderson watched the young boy with hawk eyes. Slowly, a smile spread over Blaine's face, his confusion lifted. "Baby!" He muttered excitedly, a round of laughter forming from the adults.

"Blaine, this is Kurt," Elizabeth Hummel introduced the two anxiously. The adults watched as Blaine gave a small nod, and carefully moved one of his hands to take hold of the baby's smaller one.

"Kwurt," He muttered softly, his eyes never leaving the now peaceful, snoozing baby.

* * *

 

"What about that one?" The young dark eyed boy asked his finger suddenly shooting up to point at a cluster of stars. Lazily, the brunette boy let his eyes wander over to where he was pointing. Lying in the middle of Blaine's backyard, the two were temple to temple, their bodies spread in parallel directions to one another. Quietly, they were taking it in turns to make patterns out of the stars.

"It looks like a bunny rabbit," Kurt giggled, causing Blaine to scrunch up his face and shake his head rapidly.

"No way josé! It looks like a basketball!" Blaine yelled gleefully, his finger picking out the pattern of the stars again. This time, it was Kurt's turn to shake his head swiftly. Blaine's face screwed up once more as strands of Kurt's floppy brunette hair caught themselves in his mouth.

Shuffling slightly and rolling over, the top of Kurt's head came into contact with Blaine's. Rolling himself once more, he found himself staring straight down into his sparkling caramel eyes. "Blainey Boo Anderson," He giggled when Blaine attempted to glare at him, "Is that all you ever think about?" He sighed. Kurt's eyes bugged out to emphasise his point and part of his hair flopped forwards when he leaned down, tickling Blaine's neck while the rest of his hair stayed perfectly styled as his mother had done earlier that day.

Blaine laughed softly, the nine year old studying his best friends' sapphire orbs as they hovered above him. "Nuh-uh, Kurtie. I think about a lot of things, there's Mom and Dad and Shadow and Sam and Finn and Puck and Mike, and oh yeah, food!"

Blaine grinned at the horrified look on Kurt's face, but his eyes soon widened when he saw his bottom lip start to tremble. "Oh but Kurtie," He murmured, gently taking hold of his hand as they both sat up. "There's the most important thing too, you, even if you are still just little," Blaine beamed at him once more.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt shoved Blaine so he was once more lying down, before springing to his feet. "Oh yeah, well if I'm so little, Anderson, catch me if you can!" Stopping momentarily to stick his tongue out at Blaine, Kurt raced across the garden, giggling. Struggling to his feet, Blaine tilted his head slightly watching Kurt momentarily, before rapidly taking off after him.

Watching their two young children joyfully chasing each other around the extensive back garden, the four adults chuckled softly. Their laughter only increasing as Blaine managed to catch up to Kurt and start spinning the seven year old in circles as he shrieked at him to put him down.

"I give the pair of them ten years before they're going out," Burt Hummel chuckled, carefully watching his young son while the adults engaged in a game of poker.

"I see your ten years and raise you…" Jack Anderson trailed off slightly as he watched the two children fall into a laughing heap on the ground. "Nine years, tops, with another five or six on top of that until they get married, if of course it's allowed, which if equal rights keep progressing, there's always hope." Grinning and rolling his eyes, Jack laid out his hand, quickly collecting his winnings as his friend raised his eyebrow.

"Touché my friend," Burt grinned, "But you do know that I will have to talk to your son about dating and marrying my little boy right?"

Sipping his beer, Jack laughed softly, "I wouldn't expect anything less. Although at the rate Kurt's growing he's going to be taller than B within a few months, so I'm going to say he's going to be able to hold his own."

Yelping in pain, both men turned to find their respective wife behind them, each of the women rolling their eyes. "Burt Hummel and Jack Anderson would you leave those children alone?" Piper Anderson hissed, fixing her glare on her husband as he sank down in his seat.

"They're just kids, guys, marriage and even dating, come to think of that, aren't even on their minds yet," Elizabeth Hummel smirked. "Besides, you don't even know if they're gay or not."

"Lizzie honey, all Kurt wanted for his third birthday was and I quote 'a sensible pair of heels' and yes I know that's stereotyping and everything, but you can see it in the way those two boys' look at each other that someday, they're going to be in love." Burt smirked clearly proud of himself as Lizzie shot him a half smile.

"Yes but even so, give them a break guys, they aren't even ten yet."

Both women laughed when their husbands managed to mumble a 'yes dear' each, before returning to their poker game. "Blaine, Kurt dinner!" Piper yelled. The two youngsters glanced up from their game of tag and raced each other for the best spot at the table, laughing the whole way.

* * *

 

His eyes widening, Kurt spun on his heel and raced away from the furious brown-eyed boy. Clutching Blaine's most prized possession Maggie dog in one hand, he hurriedly scaled up the side of his tree house, shrieking when he saw how close Blaine already was.

Spinning around to watch Blaine, the young boy backed up until he felt himself run into a wall. Wincing, he heard a slight tear and realised that his Mom was going to kill him for ripping his brand new red jeans. Turning quickly, he unhooked his jeans from the nail, glancing over his shoulder to see Blaine now stood at the top of the ladder. His grey and white checked shirt ruffled slightly in the wind, his white bowtie beginning to become undone as he placed his hands on his hips.

Glaring at his friend, Blaine's brow furrowed, "Kurt Elizabeth Robert Hummel! If you give me Maggie dog back now, nobody has to get hurt!" He yelled, causing Kurt's bottom lip to start wobbling. "Don't be a baby, just give me her back!"

The tears starting to fall from his large eyes, Kurt held Maggie dog out of the window. "No way Blaine! You were really mean to me. Why are you always so nasty in front of your friends?" Kurt sniffled softly, remembering his harsh words.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine advanced towards Kurt, stalling only when he held his arm further out of the tiny window. "Maybe I meant all of those things I said. They were right Kurt, you are a baby, I mean, you're only seven and I'm nine." Puffing out his chest slightly, Blaine eyed Kurt up and down, the tears still streaking down her face.

"But you're my best friend," Kurt whimpered softly. Blaine's eyes streaked with sorrow at seeing the boy that had been in his life as long as he could remember so upset. His eyes turned to a shade of horror however, when Kurt's fingers slipped and Maggie dog went tumbling to the ground with a thud. "Oops," Kurt muttered, peering out of the window. Turning around slowly, he saw Blaine's face turn from ghostly white to a livid red colour.

"You're dead Kurt!" Blaine yelled, charging towards the brunette as he screeched and ducked under Blaine's outstretched arm. Running out onto the deck of the tree house, he hid on the other side of the fireman's pole.

Blaine followed moments later, glaring at him. "I'm sorry Blaine, I really am! I wasn't gonna do it, I swear! Maggie dog just slipped. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry!" Kurt sobbed softly, covering his face with his hands.

His fury evaporating, Blaine held his arms out for Kurt, "I'm sorry too Kurtie. You know that I'd never hurt you, right?" He questioned the brunette as he shuffled into his arms, his hands still clasped tightly over his face as he buried his face in Blaine's chest. "And I'm sorry for what I said in front of everyone too, I shouldn't have. You're my best friend Kurtie, always and forever."

Splitting his fingers open, Kurt peeked out of one eye, quickly taking in his surroundings before he snapped his fingers back over his eyes. Gently, he burrowed further into Blaine's chest, both of them sighing softly, smiles creeping over their faces, Maggie dog long forgotten about on the grass below the tree house.

* * *

 

Blaine was running far in front of Kurt, laughing at the smaller boys' attempts to catch up when he suddenly came to an abrupt halt, causing Kurt to smack straight into his back. Turning around, he helped the young boy back to his feet and looked at him with wide eyes. "What do we do now? We're not allowed to cross the road."

Kurt pushed his hair out of his eyes, huffing in annoyance when it simply flopped forwards again and looked at Blaine, shrugging. "I don't know, you're the oldest. I was following you," Kurt grinned smartly, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"Fine then," He huffed, grabbing the ends of his red cape and turning around. "Let's race back to my house for my Mommy's chocolate chip cookies then, Batman!" He grinned and winked at Kurt, before taking off running in the direction that they had just come from.

"Hey, wait up!" Kurt shrieked, "And I don't think I want to be Batman anymore!" He added on following Blaine's laughter. Pushing his mask back over his eyes, the young boy grabbed the ends of his own black cloak and took off running after his best friend.

"Hey Blainers," Kurt panted as they reached the front door to Blaine's house simultaneously. Looking up from the chocolate Labrador puppy winding around his legs, Blaine found himself staring straight into Kurt's mischievous cobalt coloured eyes. "I dare you," He pointed at Blaine, his impish grin growing, as he knew that he could never turn down a dare, "To kiss me."

Blaine looked at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open as a look of pure disgust flitted over his young features. "Kurt, that's gross! Don't you know that's how you get cooties?"

"Nope, you get cooties from girls, I'm a boy."

"Oh yeah," Blaine murmured, tilting his head slightly and shrugging. Steeling himself, the slightly older boy let his eyes flicker lazily over his best friend once more, "I never pass up a dare anyway so stay still."

Looking at Blaine's face coming closer to his, Kurt suddenly let loose a shrill shriek, clasping his hands over his mouth and racing around the back of the Anderson property. "Kurt that's not fair!" Blaine screamed chasing after him. "You can't dare me to do something and then back out yourself."

* * *

 

Blaine grinned as he stepped out onto his porch to see the boy of his dreams swinging absentmindedly on the hammock in front of him. As if sensing his presence, Kurt glanced up, his whole face lighting up with a beam as he noticed Blaine. Blaine grinned back, saying a quick hello to their mothers who were currently sat on the porch while the pairs Dads were grilling steaks.

Bouncing down the front steps, Blaine came to a halt in front of the hammock. "Missed you in school today, Hummel," He grinned at his best friend turned boyfriend and leaned down to peck his cheek. "How was the check up?"

"They gave me the all clear," Kurt beamed, chuckling as Blaine suddenly started to impersonate a fish.

"Th-The all clear as in it's gone? It's not coming back?" He questioned relief and worry rolled into one in his tone as he searched his boyfriends' face, attempting to find the answers that he was so desperately seeking after eight years of torment and grief.

"Yes Blaine, as in the cancer is all gone and it is never coming back. As in no more doctors appointments ever. As in that was my five year scan and everything is still working beautifully with nothing is out of place," Kurt laughed happily, a release washing over both teens as they were relieved of the stress and wonder of the past few days and years.

"Kurt that's amazing!" Blaine yelled, diving onto the hammock and causing it to tip up. Both teens tumbled to the ground, Blaine laughing and Kurt yelping and yelling something about getting mud on his clothes as they did so. Glancing at his boyfriend now sitting beside him, shaking is head at him; Blaine laughed again and dived onto him, peppering his face with kisses as he squealed with laughter.

Pushing Blaine off of himself, Kurt stood up and stuck his tongue out at him, brushing his hands off and taking a step back as he reached for Kurt once more. Standing up himself, Blaine smirked at Kurt as he backed away from him shaking his head. "No, Blaine, no. Don't even think about it!" With one final yelp, Kurt turned and ran away from Blaine, screaming with laughter as he caught up with him. Twirling Kurt round and round, Blaine kept a tight hold on his waist, joining in his laughter and burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck as he kept spinning them, both of them blissfully unaware of their audience on the deck.

"I seem to remember a scene terrifyingly similar to this one oh say nine years ago," Burt chuckled, glancing at Jack who just laughed and nodded.

"Yep, the only difference is that I was right that B was going to end up the shorter one I guess," Both men laughed, shaking their heads softly as they continued to watch their sons' interact. "And that definitely puts me in the lead so far because if I remember rightly I said that they would be together within the nine years from where we were with another five years until they get married," Jack smirked, causing both women to roll their eyes and in chorus hit their husbands over the backs of their heads.

"What was that for?" The men whined in unison. The women only laughed and ignored them, choosing instead to call their children over to start their weekly meal, which had now been going on for as long as anybody could remember.

* * *

 

Riding back from seeing the touring cast of 'Rent' in Columbus in the dead of the night, Kurt could feel his eyes fluttering and his head drooping at the thought of the long journey still ahead of the couple. "Go to sleep baby," Blaine whispered, lovingly reaching out a hand and twirling a fistful of Kurt's hair in it, a feat that would have easily gotten him killed if Kurt was fully awake.

"I can't, not without you lying beside me. Although if I ever told my Dad that was the reason that I now refuse to go on holiday without you, I'm sure that he would throw a fit," He smiled weakly at him and Blaine chuckled softly.

"Come here," He murmured, gently pulling Kurt so that his head was resting on Blaine's thigh, with the rest of his body draped across the long seat. Sighing softly, Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's stomach, breathing in his cinnamon and coffee scent deeply, his eyes flickering closed at long last. Glancing down at him, a loving smile graced Blaine's face as he continued to stroke his soft coiffed hair gently, his full concentration on the road and the quickest way to get the pair of them home.

* * *

 

"You know what Blaine, I just don't care anymore!" Kurt screamed at him, "I am sick to death of your excuses! Why the hell won't you just let me help you? You always said that you wanted everyone's opinions on the matter!"

"Well, Kurt," He hissed his name, glaring at him with cold amber eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that I plainly do not want you opinion? Or that this has nothing to do with you?"

Matching his cold tone and his glare, Kurt attempted unsuccessfully to keep his voice from wavering and his tears from flowing. "Blaine, this is a relationship, as in between TWO people, a decision as big as this one affects us both. I will not have you throw away your entire future for me; you need to take either the place at Julliard or the place at the USC School of theatre. I don't care how far they are from here. I will not be the one that holds you back Blaine Devon Anderson, so do not try and make me into that excuse. Julliard and USC are amazing schools Blaine; you need to choose one of them to go to."

"Have you ever thought that for once this isn't all about you?" Blaine roared, his emotions overcoming him as he failed to see the horror on Kurt's face. "Lima is my home, Kurt, my family are here, all of my friends are staying around here, all of my memories are here, and yes you are here, but that is simply a minor decision that is not even affecting my choice of school right now!"

Kurt winced and glared at him once more, "You know what Blaine? If that's genuinely how you feel, then we are over. I want nothing more to do with you, ever." Whipping the gum wrapper promise ring off of his finger, Kurt threw it at Blaine, before proceeding to scramble out of his car. Watching him race up his garden path, Blaine slammed his head onto the edge of the steering wheel with a groan.

Running towards his house, Kurt grabbed the front door key from the chain on his wallet and flung open the front door, thankful that his parents were visiting family in Connecticut for the weekend. Slamming the door closed once more, the stunning brunette let loose all of his anguish. His sobs filled the empty house, tears cascading down his face as he slid down the door, the argument finally taking its toll on him.

The following morning, Kurt rolled over in his bed to glance at his alarm clock reading six am. Glancing mournfully at his bedroom window where he had fully expected Blaine to appear during the night, he heaved himself out of bed. Grabbing his cat Simba from the end of his bed, a present that Blaine had given him for his fifteenth birthday much to the horror both of their parents, Kurt snuggled him close and trudged down the stairs, the sweatpants and hoodie that he was wearing both belonging to Blaine, the sweatpants a little too short and neither item what he would normally be caught dead in.

Opening the front door and bending to pick up the newspaper and put the cat down outside, the young boy started suddenly and returned to his full height, a hand clamping over his mouth. His large cerulean orbs were drawn to the dormant Mustang still sat in front of his house, and moreover, to the curly haired boy sleeping in the front seat, still wearing yesterdays clothes.

Dropping the newspaper back where he had found it, Kurt walked slowly down to the truck, forgetting to close the front door as he did so. Slipping round to the passenger side of the car he sighed softly, flinging open the door and taking a deep breath before he climbed inside.

His nose wrinkling at the interruption of his sleep from the cold air now filling his car, the amber eyed teen cracked open one eye, the other eye snapping open as well as he spied the young boy now sat cross legged in his passenger seat, studying him closely. "I'm so sorry Kurt," He whispered, his voice cracking quietly. "You have to know that you are the biggest factor in choosing what college I accept. I cannot and I will not live without you, not now, not ever," He croaked out, his golden eyes filled with tears as he held his arms open to him.

Studying him for only a moment longer, Kurt crawled across the seat and into his awaiting arms. He manoeuvred them slightly so that Blaine was tugged onto his lap, Kurt's arms wrapping tightly around the shorter young man, pressing a light kiss to his temple. Both lovers let loose a sigh of relief as Kurt managed to pull Blaine as close to him as humanely possible, resting his head on top of the mop of curls. The pair of them were happy just to sit with each other and bask in the love that they were each currently feeling, knowing that they would have to talk about the more important issues once again, given how quickly everything appeared to be bearing down on them.

* * *

 

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back, Kurt," Blaine sighed softly, placing a tender kiss to the brunettes shoulder as he pulled Kurt closer to him between his legs. Laughing quietly, Kurt tore his gaze away from the crimson sun setting in front of them, turning his neck to stare at the golden-eyed man sat behind him instead.

"Blaine, I was only gone for four years, and you were over at NYU like every weekend, or at least whenever you didn't have a shift." The now twenty two year old brunette haired young man allowed his gaze to sweep over the pouting twenty four year old behind him, remembering the wild curly haired, gap toothed nine year old that he had once been, the boy that he had fallen utterly, irreversibly in love with so many years ago.

Blaine rolled his eyes onto Kurt's, holding his gaze as a small smile filled his face, he took in Kurt's now fully adult figure as his eyes roamed his body, before resting once more on his electric eyes. "Yeah, but I was gone for two years before that Kurtie, so in total, that works out as six years where we've lived in completely different states." He grinned smugly, causing Kurt to roll his eyes again, before pushing Blaine backwards and rolling on top of him on the blanket that they were currently lying on.

Kurt beamed lazily at him, reaching out a hand and running it through his mop of hair. "Yeah, well if some of us had decided that college wasn't for them before they reached the summer of their sophomore year, we wouldn't have been separated while you were at Julliard for those first two years now then would we?" He quirked one eyebrow at him and Blaine laughed, linking their hands and gently kissing the back of Kurt's as the blue eyed man continued to lounge on top of him.

"Dropping out really wasn't my own choice Kurt. If I hadn't had that car accident I would have still been able to dance and would've hopefully been at least a background dancer on Broadway by now." Blaine stated no sense of bitterness whatsoever in his tone as he continually stroked Kurt's back gently. "I guess that I just got dealt another hand in life," Blaine shrugged softly, Kurt's entire body rising up and down with the movement of his shoulders. "But I love my job, I love you, and the guys are the best possible that I could have ever asked to work with."

"But it's just so dangerous," Kurt muttered, burying his face into Blaine's shirt. Blaine winced as he prayed that the argument that had been on going for almost four years now wouldn't start up, not on the night where he wanted the two of them to move forwards with their lives.

Sighing, Blaine managed to shift Kurt so that he was looking directly into his eyes once more. "I know that it's dangerous, Kurt, but I promised you and my Mother, god forbid," Kurt grinned, making Blaine beam once more, "That I would always come home to you and even when you were living in New York I would phone you every time I finished a shift right? No matter what the time was, as were your specifications." Grinning at the still chuckling Kurt, Blaine's face turned suddenly serious, "I love it though Kurt, I know that being a fire fighter is a dangerous occupation, but I really do love it." Kurt nodded with a sigh, "I mean, I get to help people baby, rather than just perform for them, I get to help them, to help save them and their livelihoods if it comes to it, I couldn't imagine doing anything different." Grinning, he kissed Kurt quickly once more, "Besides, Sam knows that you'd castrate him if anything happened to me and that terrifies him more than any fire ever could."

"Good, he should know that, there's a reason that the only way I let you take that damn job was if you were in Chicago with Sam or Lima with Puck," Kurt smiled, before leaning his forehead to Blaine's. "I get it though Blainers, I really do," Kurt sighed, tearing his eyes from Blaine's. "But I swear to god if I ever have to be your nurse because you end up in my E.R., I will personally kill you."

"Deal," Blaine grinned, "Do you remember the first time that we came out here?"

Kurt laughed softly and sat up. "How could I forget? It was my first year working here at camp and your last. You managed to get me almost fired straight away for mucking around in the kitchen when I should have been at my lifeguarding post," He laughed, both his and Blaine's eyes sparkling.

"Yeah well some things never really change then do they. I've always known how to get you into the most trouble." He laughed, standing up and holding out his hand, which Kurt instantly grasped, the pair of them spinning in slow circles beside the lake that they had each played at over so many summers as children and worked at for so many summers as teenagers.

Their joy and laughter only grew though when the sprinklers turned on, soaking the pair of them instantly. Blaine looked at Kurt and grinned, brushing the hair out of his face with his hands and placing them on the back of Kurt's neck, smiling at the younger man's rosy cheeks. Dropping his head, he pulled Kurt tightly towards him, allowing their lips to meet in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Letting go of him once more, Blaine instantly dropped to one knee, watching as Kurt's mouth dropped in shock.

"Kurt Elizabeth Robert Hummel, I have known since the time I first met you when I was two years old that you were my guy, that was just how everything had to be. You grew into my best friend when we were kids and I fell so deeply for you when I was a teenager that I'm still revelling in the aftershocks now. Please will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Kurt's eyes were the size of saucers as a beam spread slowly across his face, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He shrieked, diving on top of Blaine, peppering his face with kisses as they rolled down the hill splashing into the lake with a laugh.

* * *

 

Floating down the aisle, Kurt couldn't stop the beam overtaking his face as the crisp suit pressed tightly against him, tailored perfectly, his tight grip held on his Dad's arm. Blaine on the other hand stood at the front of the gathered room of people, having already walked down the aisle with his own father moments before, his mouth dropped in awe of the god gliding down the aisle towards him.

Kurt's beam continued as Blaine reached out to grab his hand, Burt letting go of his little boy and taking the seat beside his already crying wife, wondering if his son and future son-in-law would one day laugh at their mother's for the scene they were already creating. Glancing at Jack Anderson, the pair exchanged smirks, before once more placing their arms around their weeping wives, listening in on their children's' vows.

"Kurt, most people will say that this is impossible, but frankly, I don't care. I still remember the first time that I ever saw you when your parents brought you home from the hospital, and if I'm honest, I think that you captured my heart there and then," Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, gently wiping away the tears slowly making tracks down Kurt's face. "I remember promising your Dad," He glanced at Burt who looked slightly sheepish, "To protect you when you were starting kindergarten, a promise that got me into trouble more times than I can actually count, you never were one to not make a dramatic scene," Blaine laughed along with the rest of the gathered people, Kurt himself blushing and laughing softly when he thought back to the number of times that Blaine had had to go and see the principal over the years for fighting in his honour, half of those fights being with Kurt who believed full well that he could defend himself. "I well and truly knew that you had me for good the moment that you stepped into your advanced physics class when you were only eleven, of course I was there to not as smart of course as ever," He beamed at him, Kurt shaking his head and rolling his eyes slightly. "You'd just found out that your lymphoma was back for a second time after eighteen months without it, but you held your head high, put one of your fancy bandanas on and marched straight into that room without caring what anybody thought of you. That was when I knew that it was you who was commanding my heart, even though it took me another four years or so to work up the nerve to ask you out, I love you Kurt Hummel, have my whole life." Blaine grinned at him, pulling him close for a tight hug before placing a kiss to his forehead and releasing him, ignoring the weeping from the other women in the room and the snivelling of the men.

Kurt's beam increased as he stepped away from Blaine once more. "Blaine, you've always been my saviour, from that first time on the playground when you picked a fight with that boy at least three times bigger than you, you never were that tall," He added, laughing at Blaine's glare as most of the congregation snickered quietly, "Just because he bumped into me," Blaine grinned impishly at him amongst the chuckles from the rest of the gathering. "To rescuing me from myself whenever I took on too much at school or college. You were there for me when I became really ill when I was only eight. You were there when I relapsed at eleven, and you were there to share my joy when I was finally free from the damned disease at sixteen. You were the one who made all of the hospital visits bearable, with the wheelchair races, among the other stuff that we would get up." Both Kurt and Blaine shot glances to the second row on Kurt's side, consisting of many of his old doctors and nurses, all of who were now laughing and rolling their eyes in remembrance at the two tiny tearaways who always made working on the ward a fun and rewarding experience. "But I think that I really knew that it was you at our first wedding," Kurt grinned as everyone gasped, yet Blaine and two of their other oldest friends Sam and Mercedes Evans started laughing. "Of course I was only eight and you were ten, Sam gave me away and Mercedes performed the ceremony for us," Kurt beamed at her two best friends, sat in the front row with their eight-month-old daughter Amelia perched on Sam's knee. "You were my first ever best friend in this world, from the moment that I was born, my first kiss at age eight." Blaine gulped and glanced at Burt who was glaring at him, "My first boyfriend at sixteen, and all round my first love since as far back as I can remember, I love you." Blaine beamed and gently cupped his cheek.

"You may now kiss the groom." The minister declared behind them, as Blaine swept Kurt into his arms and gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, their friends and family cheering them on.

Walking back down the aisle, they were showered in confetti as everyone started to follow them out of the building.

"I guess that you won then," Burt Hummel laughed, handing a wad of money to Jack Anderson concerning their bet many years earlier when their children were only seven and nine.

Rolling their eyes, Elizabeth Hummel and Piper Anderson proceeded to hit their husbands over the back of their heads once more, happy tears streaming down their faces. The men just laughed good naturedly and took hold of their wives hands, following their newly married children out of the building.

* * *

 

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked timidly. Blaine's head snapped up to look at his husband, instantly forgetting about the building blocks game he was playing with their youngest son.

"What is it baby?" He questioned softly. Gently, he kissed the one year olds head, before moving to sit next to Kurt. He pulled him tenderly onto his lap as they watched their four year old, Dylan, help his little brother knock over the building blocks. Smiles found both of the adults' faces as the two young boys squealed with laughter, instantaneously starting to build their towers once more.

Glancing to Blaine, Kurt grinned once more and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, one finger stroking it softly. Slowly Blaine turned to look at him. "Promise me…" He started before trailing off, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Smiling, Blaine took his turn to cup Kurt's cheek, and gently guide his face to look at his. "Promise you what Kurt?" Lovingly, he kissed the back of Kurt's hand, his eyes never once leaving the blue ones he loved with all his heart.

"Promise me that we'll stay like this forever. Together." A determined look flashed across Kurt's face as he gazed steadily at Blaine, a slow smile spreading over his face.

"Don't you know by this point Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" He chuckled, a confused expression spreading over Kurt's face. Gently, Blaine cupped his face in his hands, placing a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips, pulling back after a few seconds to study him. "It's always been you and me. Together. It always will be. Like you said in high school, like the end of the notebook, only side by side. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Looking up, Blaine caught Dylan and Kurt caught Justin as they barrelled towards their parents, giggling. "I promise," he whispered softly in Kurt's ear, blue eyes closing contently.


End file.
